


Pool Shenanigans

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues are having pool shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Shenanigans

Piper was sitting at the edge of the swimming pool, dipping his feet into the water and enjoying the nice weather.  
It was a lovely day - sunny and warm, with a steady breeze bringing fresh air and far-away laughter.

It was a normal day for the "Casa de Rogues", as Mark had decided to call it.  
In reality, it was an old house at the outskirts of Central City, but with a few improvements, it had become the best safehouse of all time .  
The bar was a nice touch, the new furniture was incredibly pricey (not that anyone had actually paid for it) and comfortable, and it was the little touches that made a temporary base a home.  
Like their fridge.  
Half of the food inside was labled with yellow post-it notes that said "Mick", "Mine", and "FYI, I already licked that". The other half was take-out left-overs. Actually, there was a third half with food that James bought; all Rogues had to admit that he was a good cook, but also that he was more than likely to spike random dishes and since they all had not-quite-so-fond memories of the last trip to the hospital for symptoms of burst appendices, they left that food alone and pretended it didn´t exist.  
In the freezer, there was a box of ice-cream that seemed to never run out. On the door, there were notes, doodles, a Canadian flag, and papers that served as reminders. "Out of milk", "Dentist, 9am", "Sam, I found your car keys in there" and "Dr Yilmaz 555-97334".  
Each of the Rogues had claimed a room as his own (except for Lisa; she took two rooms and had Roscoe tear down the separating wall), but the kitchen/living room was where they all spent most of the time. Cooking, shared meals, game night and the plannning for their robberies always took place there.  
There was the burnt spot on the ceiling when Mick had made his notorious "Special Chili", the faded writing on the table and the chairs that didn´t match any of the furniture.  
All that spelled "comfort" and "home" to Piper.  
Oh yes, and the pool on the roof.  
People who built ice guns, weather wands, mirror guns, tops with more functions than a swiss army knife and toys that would make the Looney Toons jealous, could easily build a pool on their roof.  
And so, they did.

Piper sat at the edge and fiddled with the portable radio.  
"Can´t you keep one station for once, Piper? Stop changing it every other minute!" Len barked. He lay in a reclining chair (stolen from the mayor) and ate his third ice-cream cone. There was no malice in his words, only the silent plea of "Stop seeking for ABBA songs". Piper smiled. Nothing could spoil his good mood.  
Mick basked in the sun. Well, basked...Sam called it "going for gold in the discipline of Man-imitates-steak". Sam himself was floating in the pool on an inflated crocodile, occasionally bumping into the fearsome ship of Captain Jesse...or Uncle Ducky as it was called yesterday. James paddled lazily around on the giant yellow rubberducky, blowing bubbles and sipping from a strawberry milkshake. He mixed those two up once and it had been hilarious.  
Mark had been sent on a snack run - flying was awfully convenient sometimes.  
Roy was standing with his easel at the edge, panting the skyline in neon green and purple, occassionally muttering "I´m such a genius" and "I´m just that awesome".  
Digger set up a new chess match for when Sam returned from his pool time-out. At the last few matches, both had cheated shamelessly all the way through. Both kings had gone missing at some point and had been replaced with a Gray Ghost action figure and a lump that had once upon a time been a jelly bean.  
Roscoe had been demoted to Lisa´s personal slave - fetching drinks, towels, her new hat(s), sun tan lotion, fashion magazines and her bathrobe. The happy look on his face told that he actually didn´t mind...and the way Lisa had whistled appreciatiely at his new swimwear told that she didn´t mind either.  
A fresh breeze of wind heralded Mark´s arrival. The scent of delicious Thai food accompanied him.  
The radio started to play "Sweet Home Alabama".  
This moment was perfect.

 

Of course it didn´t last too long.  
During cheat-chess, Digger threw Sam´s king (King Alfred Jellybean the third) into the pool and then Sam made him get up and fetch it.  
While Digger´s back was turned, Sam nudged Mark and smiled suggestively.  
With a roar they charged and threw Digger into the pool. The resulting splash of water unfortunately landed on Roy, who got enraged at them endangering his art and threw paint at them. He managed to hit Lisa and then fled on his rainbow as an enraged Roscoe and Lisa chased after him. In the meantime, Digger had swum to the edge and dragged Piper by his ankles into the pool.  
Len yelled at them.  
JJ...had stayed quite the whole time.  
Too quiet.  
Out from somwehere on his enormous rubber ducky, he produced a water gun and smiled mischievously.

At the end of the day, they were all completely drenched, the radio was broken, the water had a purplish tinge and they limped down into the kitchen, arms around shoulders, supporting each other and laughing.  
Except for Mick who had fallen asleep in the sun and had gotten a magnificent sunburn.  
Well, except for the small patch on his chest where JJ had strategically placed some cut-out letters forming the word "Sexy Mama".

And somehow...this was also perfect.


End file.
